Episode 15 The Garden of Eden/Image Gallery
Image gallery for Banana Fish, Episode fifteen: The Garden of Eden. Dpnl1JEVAAEUTfb.jpg Dpnl10AU8AAVae-.jpg DpnnlZ8UUAA3wxl.jpg tumblr_pgox7tRCs71uv39eho1_1280.jpg Eiji tries to avoid the thugs.png Sing protects Eiji.png Ash being operated on.png Yut-Lung tells Sing to leave him alone.jpg Sing goes after Yut-Lung.jpg Yut-Lung on the phone.jpg Ash looks at Eiji in Eiji's dream.jpg Ash covers the security camera with a blanket sheet.png Ash licks his fingers.png Ash on the floor.jpg Ash told you he would send you to heaven in 5 minutes.png Ash walks away in Eiji's dream.jpg Ash will send you to heaven in 5 minutes.jpg Eiji in his dream.jpg Eiji reaches out to Ash in his dream.jpg Ash poses for the camera.png Sing watches Yut-Lung.png After Recording comment Episode 15.jpg Sing catches up to Yut-Lung.png Yut-Lung watches the news.jpg Yut-Lung tells Eiji that Ash wouldn't hesitate to get blood on his hands for him.png Yut-Lung tells Eiji to shoot him for Ash.png Yut-Lung asks what's the difference.png Max explains that Ash is like a son to him.jpg Eiji hesitated to shooting Yut-Lung.png Eiji tells Yut-Lung that he can't shoot someone that's not resisting.png Yut-Lung shocked about the news.jpg Eiji tells Yut-Lung's bodygaurds to stand back.jpg Yut-Lung notices Eiji's hand is bleeding.jpg Yut-Lung stops to talk to Eiji.jpg Yut-Lung tells Eiji that he can't get his hands dirty for Ash.png Alexis Dawson affected by Banana Fish.jpg Alexis Dawson holds blocks in his hands.jpg Ash about to be tested.jpg Ash fakes a trip.jpg Ash analyzes the building.jpg Ash answers the question.jpg Ash has a flashback of Shorter.jpg Ash becomes shocked at seeing Shorter's brain.jpg Ash blacks out.jpg Ash gets injected.jpg Ash gets mad.jpg Ash notices many different brains.jpg Ash puts a gun in his pants.jpg Ash runs his fingers along his tongue.jpg Ash tries fighting back.jpg Ash wakes up.jpg Ash witnesses Shorter's brain.jpg Ash Lynx on the news.jpg Ash and Manor Heim visit Alexis Dawson.jpg Eiji becomes sad.jpg Eiji tells Sing that Ash had no choice.jpg Eiji looks at the bandages.jpg Eiji points a gun at Yut-Lung.jpg Eiji tells Yut-Lung that he will never understand.jpg George starts to get worried.jpg Sing on a motorcycle.jpg One of the thugs notices that Sing is the Chinese boss.jpg Sing tells Eiji that he works for nobody but Shorter.jpg Golzine asks about Ash being dead.jpg Golzine ignores Max.jpg Max, Charlie, Jenkins, and George discuss about Ash.jpg Golzine gets interviewers asking him questions.jpg Golzine asks to take him their.jpg Golzine steps into the operation room.jpg Golzine wants the project to not be tested on Ash.jpg Manor Hiem tells Ash that without compromising the expertise of scientists and scholars that the project will be perfect, and that's why he needs Ash.jpg Sing welcomes Eiji.jpg Manor Hiem watches back.jpg Security guards feeling uncomfortable.png Max, Charlie, and Jenkins realize that Ash is about to be operated on.jpg Max dicusses how he's going to save Ash.jpg Max tells them that it's someone disguised as Ash.jpg Charlie asks why they would save Ash for not being operated on.jpg George asks if he can witness the operation inside.jpg Golzine shocked about Max's request.jpg Sing asks Eiji if he is okay.jpg Golzine grabs Ash by the shirt.jpg Golzine yells at Ash.jpg The CIA tells him no.jpg The CIA tells Manor Hiem to step down.jpg The operation is about to begin.jpg Thug's get ahold of Eiji.jpg Thug's try to ask Eiji if he's okay.jpg Sing goes after Yut-Lung and Eiji.jpg Manor Hiem explains to Golzine that they were about to begin.jpg Ash sits up on the bed.jpg Yut-Lung's guards report to him.jpg Yut-Lung's shadow.jpg Yut-Lung tells Eiji that it's his fault.jpg Yut-Lung yells at Eiji.jpg Yut-Lung tells Eiji that it's not fair.jpg Yut-Lung tells his bodyguards that he has a plan.jpg Yut-Lung and Sing have a moment of silence.jpg Yut-Lung asks Eiji where he's going.jpg Ash's IQ is over 200%.jpg Max wants to have a interview with Golzine about the death of Ash Lynx.jpg Max tells Golzine that he wrote the article, News Week.jpg Manor Heim tells Ash to stop being emotional.jpg Manor Heim tells Ash that they had prescribed Adam drugs.jpg Manor Heim tells Ash that they call Banana Fish B1.jpg Manor Heim tells Ash that it was difficult but his friend here was helpful.jpg Manor Heim tells Ash that B1 is a good medicine, but it has it's drawbacks.jpg Manor Heim talks about Adam.jpg Manor Heim says it's better to be helpful if you kill anyway.jpg Manor Heim introduces Adam to Ash.jpg Manor Heim about to show something to Ash.jpg Golzine asks Max that it was him.jpg Ash tells Manor Heim that he showed an over-reaction to the word, human experimentation.jpg Ash notices the soundproof floors.jpg Adam says hello to Ash.jpg Yut-Lung asks Eiji where he's going.jpg Sing asks Eiji if he's a friend of Ash.jpg Golzine tells Ash that he can't get away from him.jpg Golzine tells Ash that he cut him so dashing, what's the abomination.jpg The CIA asks Manor Heim if it's worth keeping Ash alive until he's disguised.jpg The CIA tells Golzine that the current chief officer is Mr Kicking.jpg The Corscian Foundation dismissed Golzine.jpg Shunichi and Max explore the facility.jpg Golzine asks when the anesthesia will wake up Ash.jpg Ash asks when the surgery is.jpg Golzine and Mr Kicking meet.jpg Golzine tells Mr Kicking that's what I did with you.jpg Golzine meets the CIA.jpg Manor Heim welcomes everyone.jpg Max reads about the facility.jpg Max tells Shunichi about Manor Heim.jpg Steven tells Max that they are allowed to visit the facility once a month.jpg Max tells Shunichi about the facility.jpg Mr Kicking asks to assist Golzine.jpg Mr Kicking tells Golzine that without him this plan would not have come to fruition.jpg Flashback of Golzine grabbing Ash.jpg Eiji questions Sing what he will do if he told him about Ash and Shorter.jpg Security guards witness Ash seducing them on the cameras.jpg Golzine asks about the National Mental Health Institution.jpg Manor Heim asks if Ash is stable.jpg A nurse tells Ash about the security system.jpg A nurse tells Ash that he will be locked up for 300 years even if he did survive.jpg Ash on the security cameras.jpg Ash tells Manor Heim that he's humiliating the dead.jpg Ash tries to go after Manor Heim.jpg A security guard feeling uncomfterable.jpg Ash doesn't know how much his body is wanting.jpg Ash gets a security guard's card.jpg Ash says ok.jpg Golzine walks away after noticing Max.jpg Security guards watch the cameras.jpg Ash becomes dissapointed that theres no candy bar.jpg Ash asleep from being injected.jpg Eiji tells Yut-Lung that he's going to look for Ash.jpg Eiji walks alone to find Ash while Yut-Lung watches.jpg Eiji yells at Yut-Lung.jpg Security guard gets shot by Ash.jpg Golzine stops to recognize a group of people.jpg Ash winks for the camera.jpg Eiji and Yut-Lung look at eachother.jpg Manor Heim talks to Golzine and Mr Kicking.jpg Sing doesn't believe that Ash would die that easily.jpg Sing tells Eiji if the former boss gets hit then it's the duty of the new boss to make the drop.jpg Sing watches Yut-Lung walk away.jpg Eiji tells Sing that Ash isn't dead.jpg A surgeon talks to Golzine.jpg Eiji can't tell Sing about Shorter's death.jpg One of the thug's notices that Sing is the Chinese boss.jpg Sing arrives to see Yut-Lung.jpg Sing comes out of the elevator.jpg Eiji tells Sing that it's his fault.jpg Yut-Lung yells at Sing.jpg Yut-Lung looks out of a window while on the phone.jpg Yut-Lung in his flower sweater.jpg Yut-Lung with his hand facing out.jpg Yut-Lung talks about Sing being sneaky.jpg Ash makes his eyes more attractive.png Ash posing downward.png Yut-Lung enters the room.jpg Security guards check on Ash.jpg Ash posing with a heart.png Eiji sneaks up behind Yut-Lung.jpg Airport.jpg Inside the National Mental Health Institution.jpg The National Mental Health Institution.jpg Yut-Lung watches Tv.jpg Golzine grabs Ash by the throat.png Sing tells Yut-Lung that he meant it when he told Eiji to shoot him.jpg Ash fully awake.png Golzine pulls Ash up.png Ash ready to be tested.jpg Ash lays motionless on the floor.png Ash gets horny.png Eiji draws the knife closer to Yut-Lung.jpg Eiji in pain.jpg Sing notices a black car leaving.jpg Sing's Flying Dragon Fang pierce's a thug's head.jpg Yut-Lung walks out.jpg Yut-Lung tells his bodyguards to keep a close eye on Sing and Eiji.jpg Ash about to throw the sheet over the camera.png Yut-Lung sighs.png Ash smiles at the gaurds.jpg Ash looks behind him.jpg Eiji questions what Yut-Lung just said.jpg Golzine lets go of Ash.png Golzine notices Ash about to be experimented on.png Golzine tells Ash that he still has enough life to glare at him.png Ash falls on the floor.png Ash glares at Golzine.png Ash stumbles on the floor.jpg Ash struggles on the floor.png Ash winks in seducing.png Yut-Lung tells his bodyguards to stay on the lookout.png Ash affectionatly smiles at the guard.jpg Ash asks you Peeping Tom's having fun.png Ash stares at the guard as the door begins to close.png Ash notices Alexis Dawson has been injected with the Banana Fish drug.jpg Ash tells the guard that Everybody else liked it.jpg Ash tells the guard that he can send him to heaven.png Ash tells Golzine in his mind that he will break out of here alive.jpg Ash tells the guards that he was a pretty famous singer out in Times Square.png Ash tells the guards that he hasn't had any candy bars in a long time.png Ashs asks if the guards are tired of working.png Ash asks the security guards how everyone is doing.png Ash finishes his song with A sweet and tasty candy bar!.png Ash waves at the security guards.png Ash tells the guard that They told him that his tongue was like velvet.png Ash smiles at the guard.jpg A view of the sunset where Eiji's staying in Sing's hut.jpg The moon shines in the night sky as Yut-Lung drives Eiji.jpg Yut-Lung tells Eiji that if Ash is alive then he will be his enemy.png Yut-Lung tells Eiji that he now just decided.png Eiji notices the pain on his hand.jpg Eiji and Sing talk about Ash.jpg Ash winks on the security camera.png Eiji remembers Yut-Lung telling him that he will continue to go after him.jpg Sing tells the thugs kidnap is going to cost you.jpg Eiji asks Sing do you plan to fight Ash.jpg Eiji asks Sing do you work for Yut-Lung.jpg Sing gets ready to fight.jpg Yut-Lung tells his guards I have a plan.jpg Yut-Lung tells Eiji that he's bleeding.jpg Eiji_and_Sing_meet_each other_after_Eiji_is_saved_by_Sing.jpg Eiji_and_Sing_talk_to_each other.jpg Ash with arm resting around his neck.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Image Galleries